Multimedia devices such as TVs, set-top-boxes, tablets and personal computers generate acoustic noise through their audio playback system. Audio sounds are produced when playing multimedia contents (e.g. movies, music), when using a system for interactive dialogue management (or audio notifications) and when participating in an audio conference, to name a few examples. When such systems also employ automatic speech recognition, such as to allow hands-free system control, the echo of the audio playback system is recorded by the microphones, which reduces the ability of the system to understand commands.